My Little Sister
by Park Hirinko
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang adik yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk sang kaka tercintah... / langsung baca aja ne


My Little Sister

-Park Hirinko-

* * *

Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang adik yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk sang kakak tercintah….

Cast: Kim JaeJoong (OC)

Kim JaeIn (OC)

Annyeong^^

Hirinko back with new story.. bikinnya tadi disekolah sih :3 ngilangin bosen :P

Semoga readers suka ;) mian kalo gaje :3

Mian kalo banyak Typo dan alur kecepetan '-'

Jangan lupa Review yaaaa^^

Happy Reading!

* * *

**JaeJoong Pov**

Sudah 2 minggu aku menyembunyikan penyakit ini. Penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya kecuali transfusi darah. Untung saja Appa dan Eomma tidak curiga. Tapi… Saengku? Ntah lah, mungkin dia tahu, mungkin dia tidak tahu. Selama itu aku hanya minum obat pemberian dokter, aku belum melakukan tranfusi darah, karena golongan darahku yang langka ini.

Tak terasa, 1 bulan berlalu.

Dddddrrrrttttt…Dddddrrrrttt…

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar, saat kulihat display screen ponselku ternyata dokter yang menangani penyakitku ini meneleponku.

"Annyeong." Sapaku.

"Ah, ne annyeong. JaeJoong, aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Ujar dokter, sebut saja Dokter Lee

"Kabar apa?"

"Kau bisa segera melakukan transfusi darah untuk mengurangi bertambah parahnya penyakitmu itu."

"Hah? Jinjja? Sudah ada orang yang satu golongan darah denganku?"

"Ne"

"Kapan bisa aku melakukannya dok?"

"Besok, kau bisa kesini. Yaaa lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baik dok."

"Yasudah, annyeong."

"ne, annyeong."

'Akhirnya aku bisa tranfusi darah. Hhhhhh siapa orang baik itu yah?' tanya hati kecilku.

Keesokan harinya,

PAGI HARI.

"Annyeong Eomma, Appa, Oppa." Sapa Saengku, JaeIn.

"Nado, Annyeong Saeng."

"Ayo cepat sarapannya, nanti kalian terlambat." Ujar Eomma.

"Ne eomma, ohiya nanti pulang mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat ada acara disekolah." Ujarku berbohong pada eomma, Yaahhh kalian tahu alasanku kan?

"Ah! Aku juga eomma!" Sambung JaeIn, yang membuatku bingung. Padahal setauku hari ini tidak ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Kalian ini benar-benar satu hati." Ujar Appa.

"Kami kan Adik-Kaka Appa…" jawab Saengku.

"Yasudah, cepat."

Tak lama kemudian aku dan JaeIn pun pergi kesekolah bersama.

"Hey, kau berbohong pada eomma?" tanyaku pada JaeIn

"Tidak, emang kenapa?"

"Hari ini kan tidak ada ekskul?"

"Ah… eum… itu… aku mau… ah ya! Kerja kelompok sama temenku, hehehe." Ujarnya ragu, akupun melihat matanya, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang berbohong.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongi Oppa kan?"

"Tidak kok, suer deh. Saeng kan belum pernah bohong sama Oppa."

"Yaudah, pulangnya hati-hati yah." Pesanku pura-pura percaya.

"Siap Oppa!"

Sepulang sekolah akupun langsung kerumah sakit, dan langsung menemui Dokter Lee.

"Annyeong." Sapaku

"Ah, kamu JaeJoong. Nado annyeong." Jawab Dokter Lee

"Sudah siap?" Lanjutnya

"Ne, aku siap. Tapi… bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Siapa yang pendonor itu?"

"Ah itu, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Pendornor tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui, mianhae."

'baik sekali orang itu." Pikirku.

"yaudah, tidak apa-apa dok. Kamsahamnida."

**JaeJoong Pov END.**

Setelah itu Jaejoong pun langsung melakukan tranfusi darah, meskipun hatinya masih betanya-tanya siapa pendonor itu.

At Lee Doctor's Room.

"Bagaimana tranfusinya dok? Lancar?" tanya seorang gadis yang menggunakan Seragam Seoul Perfoming Art High School.

"Berjalan lancar. Hanya… masih butuh waktu untuk membuat penyakitnya sembuh total."

"Apa masih harus melakukan tranfusi lagi?"

"tentu, tapi…. Golongan darahnya langka, dan sangat susah untuk ditemukan. Beruntung sudah ada anda yang golongan darahnya sama."

"Kalau begitu… ambil saja darah saya dok, sebanyak yang dibutuhkan!" ujar gadis itu tanpa ragu.

"MWO? Itu bisa membuat kondisi anda memburuk! Apakah anda tidak memikirkan kesehatan anda sendiri?" ujar Dokter Lee Kaget.

"Itu… tidak penting dok, yang penting Oppa saya bisa sembuh. Aku.. sangat menyayanginya." Ujar gadis itu menahan tangis.

"Aku mohon…. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya…." Lanjutnya.

"Hhhhh… baiklah jika itu maumu, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Besok kau bisa kesini lagi."

"Baik dok, terimakasih."

"Ne. sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu."

"Baik. Sekali lagi… terimakasih. Saya pamit. Annyeong." Gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter Lee.

"Baik sekali hati gadis itu. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, andai JaeJoong tahu, adiknyalah yang mendonorkan. Mungkin dia akan menolak." Gumam dokter Lee.

Keesokan harinya, JaeIn ( orang yang mendonorkan darah kepada Jaejoong ) kembali ke rumah sakit itu.

"Apa anda sudah siap?" tanya sang dokter.

"tentu, ambilah seperlunya dok, selamatkan Oppaku."

"Kau… adik yang baik hati." Puji dokter itu. JaeIn hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu memejamkan mata. Dan dokterpun mengambil darah JaeIn Untuk di tranfer kepada JaeJoong.

-Selang Satu Jam-

JaeIn Tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak darah yang dia donorkan.

"Dokter… Keadaan Nona Kim semakin memburuk." Ujar seorang suster.

"Apa? Astaga… beri dia breathing mask, lalu pasang alat pengecek detak jantung pada tubuhnya." Perintah dokter Lee.

"Baik!" Lalu sang Susterpun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Dokter Lee.

2 Days later~

Doctor Lee's Room.

"Annyeong." Sapa JaeJoong

"Nado Annyeong. Ah kau. Duduklah ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujar Dokter Lee. Lalu JaeJoongpun Duduk.

"Ada apa Dok?"

"Kau masih ingat? Soal pendonor itu?"

"Ah ya, aku tidak mengetahui namanya."

"Aku akan memberitahumu."

"Siapa pendonor itu dok?" tanya JaeJoong Greget

"Pendonor itu adalah….. JaeIn, Kim JaeIn."

"Tunggu, Kim JaeIn? Itu nama adiku!"

"Ne, yang mendonorkan darahnya adalah dia. Hanya dia orang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganmu."

"Astaga…. Bagaimana keadaannya? B-Bukan Bukankah banyak darah yang ditranfer pada tubuhku ini?"

"Dia…. Kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis seketika."

"Lalu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Diruang ICU."

"Jadi Gadis yang aku liat tadi itu Adikku?"

"Ne. itu Adikmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, JaeJoongpun langsung berlari ke Ruang ICU.

ICU Room.

"Saeng….." Ujar JaeJoong lirih sambil melihat adiknya yang terbaring lemah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau rela melakukan ini? Kenapa?"

"Kau, Kau mendonorkan banyak darah untukku. Dan kau tahu? Karena itu kau berbaring disini sekarang."

"O-o-op-oppa…." Ujar JaeIn lirih dibalik breathing mask.

"Saeng…"

"B-bagaimana K-ka-kabarmu?"

"Saeng… jangan dulu bicara, keadaanmu masih belum stabil." Mendengar itu JaeIn hanya tersenyum.

"Oppa….. jaga diri oppa baik-baik ya. Tolong beritahu Eomma dan Appa aku sangat mencintai mereka."

"Saeng.. ya!"

"Aku Lelah, Aku ingin tidur." Lalu…

TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT…

Bunyi nyaring dari alat disamping JaeIn pun berbunyi, menandakan JaeIn sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"SAENG!" teriak Jaejoong

"YA! SAENG! IREONNA! YA! IREONNA!" Lalu Jaejoongpun menangis, karena ditinggal oleh adik kesayangannya yang Mati kekurangan darah deminya.

THE END

* * *

Akhirnya selesai :D

Mian kalo gaje :3

Review ne ^^ WAJIB LOH YA :D

Jangan jadi pembaca misteriussss :P


End file.
